


Превышение должностных полномочий

by Kpo, Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/pseuds/Kpo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://saone77.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://saone77.livejournal.com">saone77</a><br/><b>Переводчик:</b> КроВонг<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> секс-машина и Дж2<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Превышение должностных полномочий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not in the Job Description](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33080) by saone77. 



Дженсен искренне любил свою работу. Он работал у Рози уже больше полугода, и хотя первые недели приходилось справляться с неловкостью – он стеснялся товара, стеснялся клиентов, и стеснялся продавать клиентам этот товар, – потом все пошло как по маслу.

А потом, в один прекрасный день, в магазин вошел он.

– Я Джаред. – Парень представился таким тоном, будто не просто зашёл что-нибудь купить, а вознамерился стать Дженсену лучшим другом. От такой вопиющей фамильярности Дженсен слегка ошалел, но закрыл на нее глаза. Потому что, положа руку на сердце, Джаред выглядел потрясающе, а Дженсен – так уж сложилось – западал на внешность.

Потребовалось несколько наводящих вопросов, чтобы Джаред, очаровательно покраснев, признался, что он впервые в магазине подобной специфики.

Кто бы мог подумать.

– Меня друг практически шантажом заставил сюда прийти.

– Твой друг шантажом заставил тебя пойти в секс-шоп? С этого места поподробнее.

– Давай я просто скажу, что камеры на мобильниках – это зло, и у него есть электронный адрес моей матери.

– А. – Дженсен не рискнул вдаваться в детали. – Что ж, чем я могу быть вам полезен? Нам как раз поставили новую партию карманных вагин, и…

– Вообще-то, – Джаред, покраснев, потер шею, – я понял, что я гей.

Вот так жизнь Дженсена и превратилась в кошмар.

У Джареда имелись вопросы. Много вопросов. Чем отличаются дилдо от затычек? Какой материал предпочтительнее: силикон или гель? Что лучше, вибратор или стимулятор простаты? Правда ли, что любрикант на водной основе гораздо экологичнее?

Весь вечер Дженсен провел, посвящая невозможно сексуального - черт бы его побрал – неофита в прелести и опасности гейского секса.

Три часа спустя Джаред вышел из магазина, крепко сжимая неописуемых размеров пакет, под завязку забитый девайсами для новичков, радостно помахав Дженсену на прощанье. Дженсен меланхолично помахал в ответ, но, стоило двери закрыться за покупателем, сполз под прилавок.

– Долбанные чайники, – пробормотал он. – Чертовы охуенные, высокие, накачанные чайники.

Под конец Дженсен все-таки воспользовался должностным положением. И пусть выбранное дилдо размером напоминало то, что, по предположениям Дженсена, скрывалось в штанах у простодушного здоровяка-покупателя. Кому какое дело?

***

И все бы ничего, уже через несколько дней Дженсен не то чтобы забыл, но хотя бы задвинул мысли о Джареде подальше, к остальным возбуждающим, но совершенно несбыточным фантазиям. И естественно, именно в этот момент Джареду снова понадобилось припереться в магазин.

– Дженсен!

Дженсен как раз раскладывал на полке ароматизированные презервативы. Услышав громкий, раскатистый крик, он так резко вздрогнул, что выронил коробку. И потерянно уставился на рассыпавшиеся по всему полу пачки презервативов со вкусом банана, пина-колады и манго, образовавшие тропическое буйство вкусов.

– Еб твою мать! – Дженсен собрался было разозлиться, но увидел, какое жалобное выражение появилось на лице Джареда, и не смог. Охлаждению пыла немало поспособствовала и предупредительность, с которой тот опустился на колени и принялся собирать пакетики.

– Ох черт, прости!

Дженсен бухнулся на пол рядом с ним.

– Оставь, не стоит, правда. Я сам соберу.

– Нет-нет-нет, – Джаред поднял умоляющий взгляд. – Если бы я зашел как нормальный человек, а не ворвался, как придурок…

– Ты просто темпераментный, бывает, – успокоил его Дженсен. Врал и не краснел, само собой. Выкини любой другой клиент нечто подобное, его кишки уже остывали бы на полу, а Дженсен консультировался бы у своего адвоката насчет оправдающих обстоятельств.

– Вот и мама всегда говорит, что я как слон в посудной лавке.

– В порно-лавке, Джаред, – с ухмылкой поправил Дженсен. Щеки Джареда вспыхнули. Он был очарователен, и Дженсен окончательно пропал.

– Ага. Знаешь, тут можно придумать кучу пошлых шуточек, но я и так уже опозорился по полной программе.

В четыре руки они быстро справились с бардаком, и в считанные минуты разложили презервативы обратно по коробкам.

Дженсен поднялся и выпрямился, пытаясь настроиться на рабочий лад:

– Итак, чем я могу помочь?

По лицу Джареда проскользнуло странное выражение.

– Ну, я, э-э… хм. Кажется, все же придется опозориться еще больше. Мне нужен еще один тюбик смазки.

У Дженсена задергался глаз: 

– Ты что, уже всю извёл? – не задумываясь брякнул он. Конечно, это не его дело, но не прошло еще и недели, как Джаред купил здоровенную бутыль.

– Нет! Господи, я столько не трахался, –у Джареда на лице вновь возникло то странное выражение, а затем он встряхнул головой и рассмеялся. – Все из-за моего пса. Оказывается, не я один люблю запах ванили.

– Кошмар. С ним все в порядке?

– Да что ему будет… Вот мотаться в ветлечебницу было не весело. Он много не проглотил, только погрыз тюбик и страшно расстроился, когда не обнаружил внутри сахарного печенья.

Дженсен развеселился:

– Да, не повезло парню. А как тебе остальные игрушки? – продолжил он, не успев закрыть рот. И тут же осекся.

– О. Хм, хорошо, все хорошо. Странно только.

– Странно?

– Не знаю. Все классно, отрываюсь по полной, – Джаред замялся, и в очередной раз очаровательно залился румянцем. – Просто мне кажется, на пару с кем-то было бы намного лучше.

Дженсен понимающе кивнул.

– Кому ты рассказываешь? Знал бы ты, сколько я на сухом пайке.

– Ты?

Дженсен вздернул бровь. Тон Джареда ему не решительно не понравился.

– Ты считаешь, что если я работаю в секс-шопе, то трахаюсь направо и налево?

– Нет, конечно! Я к тому… Слушай, ты себя в зеркале-то видел?

Теперь покраснел Дженсен. 

– Умник. Сам не знаю, как я дошел до такой жизни. Пока пытался построить очередные отношения, окончательно состарился для большого секса.

Джаред наклонился вплотную: 

– Ну и сколько стукнуло старичку?

– Заткнись, малолетка.

***

Неделю спустя Джаред пришел прикупить анальную пробку побольше. Еще через неделю вернулся за игрушками для сосков и ушел с парой крошечных присосок. Еще через неделю заинтересовался кольцами для мошонки и члена.

– Нет, серьёзно? – Джаред держал в руках нечто смахивающее на экспонат музея средневековых пыток.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Не осуждай чужие кинки, тогда и твои осуждать не будут.

– Что верно, то верно, – Джаред положил пугающий девайс на место. Потом откашлялся: – А у тебя самого много кинков?

Дженсен мог бы поклясться, что услышал тревожный звонок.

–Кое-что есть, – осторожно ответил он.

Джаред сделал брови домиком и замер в ожидании. Дженсен фыркнул.

– Простите, а мы знакомы?

– Да ладно тебе, мы уже месяц общаемся.

– Четыре раза за весь месяц.

– Записываешь в дневник? – заулыбался Джаред.

– Нет. Отстань.

– Да, ладно, чувак, ты помогаешь мне выбрать, что засунуть себе в задницу. Некоторая взаимность была бы нелишней.

Дженсен вздохнул. Он наверняка еще об этом пожалеет.

– Мне… Мне нравятся расширители.

– Типа, как на приеме у врача? – Джаред несколько озадачился.

– Ага, – Дженсен переступил с ноги на ногу. Объясняться было неловко, но отступать не хотелось. – Мне нравится чувствовать себя полностью раскрытым, когда мой любовник может всунуть внутрь что угодно. Вот и все, – Дженсен всмотрелся в лицо Джареда. – Что, испугался?

Джаред с силой втянул воздух:

– Нет, я…

Дженсен предупреждающе поднял руку. Клиент в другом конце магазина махал ему, подзывая, и Дженсен был даже рад отвлечься, потому что ужасно боялся услышать окончание предложения.

– Труба зовет.

– Верно. Мне, пожалуй, тоже пора.

Дженсен кивнул: обидно, но предсказуемо. Сильные пальцы стиснули его бицепс, Джаред наклонился вплотную: 

– Я ухожу, потому что в обед договорился встретиться с сестрой, а не потому, что ты меня испугал, – жарко шепнул он. – Уж поверь, этим меня не напугать.

Дженсен проводил Джареда взглядом и следующие двадцать минут жизни потратил на усталого бизнесмена, который сам себя уговаривал приобрести искусственную вагину. Остаться в здравом рассудке Дженсен смог только благодаря тому, что перед глазами все еще двигались ягодицы Джареда.

***

Дженсен чесал в затылке, заторможено разглядывая последнее приобретение Рози.

Услышав голос из магазина Джареда, Дженсен, не раздумывая, пригласил его пройти в подсобку.

– Здорово, – поприветствовал Джаред. – Как у тебя… О боже, это еще что?

– Секс-машина.

Джаред, склонив голову, разглядывал металлического монстра с ярко-розовым дилдо, венчающим сооружение.

– Даже не знаю, то ли поаплодировать человеческой изобретательности, то убежать с воплями. Это часом не деталь от бетономешалки?

– В душе не ебу, – Дженсен перевел взгляд на инструкцию. – Майк, мой босс, велел «ознакомиться с продуктом», но я не уверен, что готов к слишком близкому знакомству.

– Ознакомиться? Типа тест-драйва? – Джаред выглядел наполовину возмущенным, наполовину заинтригованным.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Если бы Майк хотел, чтобы я ее опробовал, он приперся бы сюда с попкорном. И еще билеты на шоу продал.

– Ммм, – голос Джареда звучал как-то странно. – Но ты бы мог, если бы захотел?

– Э-э, – брови Дженсена поползли вверх.

– Ну… ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя хочу? И я думаю, ты тоже меня хочешь. А еще мне кажется, наши брачные танцы затянулись, потому что мы боимся друг друга спугнуть. И это нормально, я не против подождать, пока ты созреешь. Но, блядь, Джен, я думать ни о чем не могу, как представлю, что эта штука в тебя долбится, и ты должен принимать ее, и я…

Подавшись вперед, Дженсен заткнул словесный поток Джареда губами. От глубокого, влажного поцелуя аж коленки задрожали. Он отстранился, чтобы не наделать каких-нибудь глупостей, например, свалиться в обморок. Кроме того, следовало прояснить важный момент.

– Ты хочешь посмотреть, как меня оттрахает машина или хочешь оттрахать меня сам?

Джаред аж взвыл.

– Черт. Блядь. И то, и другое?

Дженсен дернул его на себя и впился в губы резким поцелуем. Потом велел:

– Стой тут, – и практически бегом бросился ко входной двери. Перевернув табличку «открыто», запер ее на замок, сгреб по дороге бутылочку любриканта и поспешил обратно. Джаред замер, где его оставили, только член топорщился в джинсах.

– Ну? – спросил Дженсен.

– Сначала машина, – решил Джаред, прижимая руку к ширинке. – Если я попытаюсь трахнуть тебя сейчас, то долго не продержусь, а во время нашего первого раза я хочу прочувствовать все до мелочей. – Наклонившись, Джаред быстро разобрался, как изменить положение фаллоимитатора. – Сначала я подрочу на то, как тебя оттрахает эта штука. А когда передохну – и поверь, много времени мне не понадобится, – вставлю тебе настоящий член, и ты на нем прокатишься. Как тебе мысль?

Дженсен так завелся, что с трудом сдерживался. Джаред еще переживает, что быстро кончит! Тут бы трусы снять, чтоб не обкончаться.

– Э-э… звучит неплохо. – Стараясь успокоиться, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. – И как ты хочешь?

Джаред обвел комнату взглядом.

– На журнальном столике. На спину, чтобы задница свешивалась, ногами упрись в пол.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и попытался взять себя в руки.

– Всегда привык командовать? – он ощутил прикосновение к щеке и подался навстречу ласке.

– Чувак, – рассмеялся Джаред. – Пока я сюда не пришел, я трахался исключительно в темноте и в миссионерской позе. Это все ты. Ты меня развратил.

Дженсен легонько куснул его за запястье:

– Всегда к твоим услугам.

Они улыбнулись друг другу.

– Раздевайся, – велел Джаред и Дженсен подчинился. Разделавшись с одеждой, улегся на стол, пока Джаред колдовал над машиной. Сердце стучало как бешеное, и Дженсен постарался дышать глубже. До бедра осторожно дотронулись.

– Все хорошо? – озабоченно спросил Джаред.

– Просто нервничаю, – закатил глаза Дженсен. – Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я не привык ложиться под секс-машину, которой управляет едва знакомый мне парень, да еще и на рабочем месте.

– Хочешь чтобы я перестал?

– Хочешь чтобы я забил тебя насмерть зеленым неоновым фаллосом?

– Стало быть, нет, – хмыкнул Джаред, пожирая глазами распластанное на столике тело Дженсена. – И это хорошо. Потому что я не уверен, хватило бы у меня сил тебя отпустить. – Он провел рукой по волосам Дженсена. – Приподнимись.

Дженсена неожиданно тронуло, что Джаред озаботился подсунуть ему под голову рубашку. Затем тот выдавил на пальцы немного любриканта.

– Ты ведь часто балуешься с игрушками?

– Чуть ли не каждую ночь.

– Вот и хорошо. Сейчас ты у меня будешь мокрый и готовенький, вот только растягивать тебя я не буду. Как тебе такое предложение?

Дженсен подумал о длине и обхвате прикрепленного к машине розового дилдо, о том, как зад растянется вокруг него после небольшой подготовки, а то и вовсе без нее. Его дырка сжалась, но не от страха – от предвкушения.

– Да, – хрипнул он. – Пожалуйста.

Джаред кивнул, продолжая орудовать у Дженсена между ног.

– Скажешь мне, если будет слишком, понял?

Дженсен почувствовал, как между ягодиц стало скользко, а затем длинный палец проник внутрь, смазывая. Вот и вся подготовка – Джаред был верен своему слову. Затем округлая, твердая головка дилдо прижалась к неразработанному отверстию.

В первый момент Дженсен захлебнулся воздухом. Неподготовленные мышцы протестовали, горели огнем, но Джаред держал его крепко, не давая шевельнуться. Дырка была такая мокрая, скользкая и податливая, что искусственный фаллос неуклонно продолжал погружаться. Дженсен остро чувствовал, что силиконовый член почти раздирает его, вламываясь в тело. Он протяжно застонал. Член ощущался огромным, хотя в коллекции Дженсена были игрушки и побольше.

– Господи, ты бы себя видел, – вновь забормотал Джаред. – Принял целиком, как чертов профи. Я думал, не поместится, а ты просто раскрылся и втянул в себя полностью, – он коснулся губами колена Дженсена. – Скажи мне, когда можно включать.

– Д-а-а-а, – Дженсен громко сглотнул и замер. – Давай. Трахни меня этой штукой. – Он услышал, как Джаред щелкнул переключателем, и от предвкушения у него аж нервы зазвенели. 

Ничего не произошло.

– Да вы что, издеваетесь? – Джаред буквально взорвался. – Оно не работает, черт бы его побрал!

– Джей, – терпеливо позвал Дженсен. – Ты в розетку включил?

Сперва наступила тишина, потом что-то зашуршало.

– Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, окей?

Дженсен приготовился выдать остроумное замечание, но так и не успел: искусственный член рванулся вперед мощным длинным толчком, от которого не то что дар речи пропал – дыхание перехватило. Затем назад, и вперед снова. Назад и вперед. Медленно, но так мощно, что Дженсен поджал пальцы на ногах, а руками вцепился в край столика.

– Ты бы себя видел, – голос Джареда прерывался, – Охренеть просто. Сейчас я добавлю еще скорости.

Машина заработала быстрее, и Дженсен застонал. Она двигалась плавно и ритмично, без сомнений, без заботы о судорожно сжимающихся мышцах или возможностях человеческого тела. Дженсена трахали работающие от электричества шестеренки и поршни, и ему безумно нравилось.

Джареду, похоже, тоже – если судить по влаге, брызнувшей Дженсену на грудь и на живот.

– Я же говорил… Что долго не продержусь.

Дженсен прекрасно его понимал. Его собственный член, красный и возбужденный, дергался в ритм с движениями машины. Яйца уже ломило, он мог кончить хоть прямо сейчас, но было так здорово. Хотелось, чтобы это длилось подольше.

Словно прочитав мысли, Джаред обхватил огромной ладонью его член; Дженсен даже мозги в кучку не успел собрать, чтобы запротестовать, как кончил. Перед глазами зарябило, и он с силой, выплеснулся, мешая на груди свою сперму с джаредовой.

А машина продолжала работать.

С трудом открыв глаза, Дженсен проследил, как Джаред наклонился и тронул лужицу у него на животе.

– Тут есть еще целых три деления, – сообщил он. – Хочу посмотреть, сколько тебе потребуется, чтобы снова возбудиться. Если я врублю на полную мощность, как считаешь, ты выдержишь?

Дженсен застонал беспомощно, но соглашаясь, заранее соглашаясь на все, что захочется Джареду. Щелк – и он выгнулся: сила и скорость толчков увеличились едва ли не вдвое. А потом он просто закричал: машина принялась безжалостно долбиться, снова и снова задевая простату. Второй раз у него не могло встать так быстро, но член вздрагивал, словно пытаясь, яйца почти болели, ощущения переливались от кайфа до мучения, и ему было слишком. Совсем слишком.

Когда ритм снова сменился, Дженсен уже в голос всхлипывал, хотя на этот раз машина замедлилась до первой скорости.

В поле зрения нарисовался Джаред. Бледный, с широко распахнутыми глазами и поджатым от беспокойства ртом.

– Дженсен? Солнце, поговори со мной, пожалуйста.

Дженсен попытался собраться с мыслями. Едва ли он еще раз отважится на подобный эксперимент. Он облизнул пересохшие губы:

– Запиши себе там, пятая скорость – не для дилетантов.

– Это была только четвертая.

– Бля.

– Ага.

Дженсен поежился. Движение машины перестало быть болезненным и снова начало доставлять удовольствие. Но чего хотелось Дженсену, так это почувствовать настоящий член. Джаредов.

– Вытащи из меня это, – скомандовал он. – Теперь ты. – он прикрыл глаза и расслабился, пока Джаред колдовал над ним. Машина остановилась, и дилдо плавно выскользнуло. Мышцы уже просто не могли сжаться. Господи, через пару часов будет болеть абсолютно все.

И все же, оно того стоило, решил Дженсен, пока его перекладывали с журнального столика на диван лицом вниз.

– Боюсь, если ты попытаешься сесть сверху, то просто свалишься с меня, – сообщил Джаред ему на ухо, – давай-ка, я просто трахну тебя прямо так?

Дженсен согласно заворчал. Теплые руки стиснули его бедра, удерживая так, как хотелось Джареду, а затем внутрь скользнул настоящий член. Наконец-то. Стыдно сказать, как давно этого не было.

Джаред был парень немаленький, и в длину, и в обхват. Дженсен чувствовал каждый его дюйм, хотя и был уже изрядно растрахан. Он поскуливал, а Джаред нежно целовал его в шею.

– Какой кайф, – выдохнул Джаред. – Я думал, ты будешь растянут, а ты все равно узкий.

– Все для вас, – Дженсен едва сумел выговорить это, потому что его новый любовник был оснащен как конь.

Толчки Джареда ускорялись, Дженсен постепенно входил во вкус, и в голову лезли воспоминания обо всех игрушках, что он продал Джареду за прошлый месяц. Не оставалось сомнений, что в будущем его ждало немало потрясающих ночей.

***

Дженсен и не представлял, как удобна кушетка в комнате для отдыха. Он растянулся на животе, положил голову на скрещенные руки и наблюдал за Джаредом. Хотелось надеяться, что его взгляд не выражает бесконечное обожание, но, скорее всего, именно так и было.

Ну и ладно – на лице Джареда было написано нечто среднее между обожанием и «ты любовь всей моей жизни». На диванчике потискаться не вышло – в основном из-за того, что тот не рассчитывался на двух здоровенных парней, а объяснить сломанную мебель было бы куда труднее, чем сломанную секс-машину. Но, выбросив презерватив и обтерев их обоих, Джаред никак не мог отлепиться от Дженсена. Гладил спину, ягодицы, целовал куда придется, зарывался носом в шею. От столь явных проявлений чувств Дженсен чувствовал себя желанным. А еще – полной размазней. Но желанным больше.

– Эй? – глаза у Джареда загорелись уже в четвертый, а то и пятый раз за день. – Как насчет одеться и поехать ко мне? Ты подремлешь, а я пока поджарю нам по стейку.

На вкус Дженсена, звучало божественно. 

– Я всеми руками «за».

Он с усилием принял вертикальное положение и огляделся, оценивая последствия учиненной оргии.

– Наверное, придется здесь прибрать. – Он попытался подняться на ноги.

– Не-не-не, – остановил его Джаред, силой уложив обратно на кушетку, – я сам все сделаю.

В голове промелькнула мысль хотя бы для порядка поспорить. Вместо этого Дженсен зевнул.

– Угу. Спасибо.

Расслабившись на мягких подушках, он позволил себе раствориться в сладкой боли и потрясающих ощущениях каждой клетки вдоль и поперек оттраханного тела.

– Дженсен?

Приоткрыв глаз, Дженсен невнятно заворчал. Джаред сосредоточенно разглядывал секс-машину.

– Так какая, говоришь, тут скидка для сотрудников?


End file.
